


The Kings Mark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur wonders about the mark on his chest.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 3 scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings Mark

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: The Kings Mark**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Character/s:** Arthur  
 **Summary:** Arthur wonders about the mark on his chest.  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of Arthur’s death.  
 **Word Count:** 202  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 3 Scars  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**The Kings Mark**

Arthur stood in front of the mirror with his chest bare. He looked at the mark that was right over his heart. He had always thought it was some kind of birthmark. That is until Merlin and Morgana told him and Gwen that they were the reincarnated King and Queen of Camelot.

He realized that it must have been a really big weapon to leave such a big scar. What was it? A spear or a lance? It seemed too big to be a sword.

In some ways Arthur wished he could remember but he realized that it was a blessing that he couldn’t.

Merlin and Morgana remembered the life they all had in Camelot. It seemed to him that they were cursed in a way. They would never be able to forget the things they had been through there where as he and Gwen had no memory and could move on with their lives.

Arthur picked up the red t-shirt and pulled it over his head. There was no sense dwelling on what was all he could do is live in the present. He ran his fingers thru his hair and left to go to kitchen where Gwen was making tea.  


End file.
